1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an evaporation source and a vapor deposition apparatus using the evaporation source.
2. Description of Related Art
Vapor deposition has been widely used to form functional or decorative films on various electronic components, such as semiconductors, liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic electroluminescent displays, and electronic device housings. Typically, in the vapor deposition process, evaporation materials and substrates are placed into a vacuum chamber. An evaporation source heats and vaporizes the evaporation materials for deposit on the substrates, thereafter, forming films directly attached to the substrates.
The evaporation source made of electrically resistive material can be referred to as resistive evaporator. FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional resistive evaporator 100 including two electrically conductive pillars 10. A plurality of equal-lengthed supporting poles 12 symmetrically protrude from two sides of each conductive pillar 10. The plurality of supporting poles 12 are evenly spaced from each other. Each two supporting poles 12 support a heating resistor 14. A wire shaped evaporation material can be twisted onto the heating resistor 14. A plurality of substrates to be coated surround the evaporation source. However, the vaporized evaporation material does not always symmetrically distribute within the vacuum chamber, and thus cannot produce deposited films with a uniform thickness on the substrates.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.